Love's Many Phases And Forms
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: There are many moments shared between two people that loved each other. (30 Days Of OTP Challenge Off Of Tumblr.) *Completed 2/17/16. The completion date will be listed until Fanfiction notifies everyone of the last update.* *More information on the challenge can be found on my profile page.*
1. Handholding

Fingers tingled enough as two hands interlocked.

It had initially started by the hands of friendship, but now both Mei and Matthew couldn't part from it.

They loved each other, and handholding had morphed from a gentle and delicate sign of friendship in to an all encompensating love that never failed to blow their mind with the delicate, interwoven, and unbreakable bond there.

Handholding became an aspect of themselves and with that, it never faded or left them.

Smiling, Mei reached up on her tiptoes to kiss her boyfriend's cheek and all the while their hands stayed interlocked with delicate fingers gripped there.


	2. Cuddling

Mei huddled closer towards Matthew under the blanket of darkness surrounding them otherwise none as the night sky above their city.

It was cold and the two that they were heading out to double date with were late, so it was the time for impromptu cuddles on a cold night.

Mei's fingers twisted around Matthew's clothes and seemed to almost play with them as she twisted a handful to and fro.

Her head rested gingerly against a warm and masculine chest, and she relaxed further against him.

Mattie's hand rubbed smooth circles on her back in a gentle and soothing manner until Mei was nearly falling asleep and yawning almost constantly.

"Je t'aime." Matthew murmured softly in her ear, and it didn't matter that she'd never heard him say so before as she was consumed with the soothing joy of their impromptu cuddle fest as opposed to nerves over their still new relationship, and she couldn't resist letting her own words in to the air.

"我爱你(Wǒ ài nǐ)." She murmured to her lover as they cuddled under the city lights and the night sky.

Mei's face flushed under the feeling of cuddling against her boyfriend and the cold chill of the night air as well as the embarrassing show that they would have been making had there been more people around this late at night.

Looking back on it later would prove that it was well worth it for the cuddling and the first confessions of love.


	3. Gaming Together (Smash)

Mei gazed down at the seemingly simple machine and the many wires cascading from it rather nervously; she'd been near similar systems though she'd never played any before.

Matthew sat down with a comforting grin sent her way, so she joined him on the couch as she watched Alfred flicker with the controls to set up what they'd need.

Internally among the slight nerves, she was thrilled to have been added on to the brothers' family tradition of playing such games together even though she'd never played any videogame before.

She startled when Alfred pulled back, and the start screen of the videogame appeared.

Mei smiled and let them both play a few rounds before she joined, having to switch with Alfred as they only had one controller, and she wanted to watch and see how it was done.

The Taiwanese female grew consumed by these particular controls and the challenge of beating Matthew though Matthew had appeared to have taken it easy on her on their first match against each other much to Mei's frustration.

Before she knew it however, hours had passed through the thrill of attempting to defeat the other at the fighting game.

Mei giggled in joy though as they finished the game and in surprise as she saw the clock; she'd never really been a gamer before, but now she may have just became a huge fan of Super Smash Brothers Melee without having known of how fun it would be or that the game, itself, existed.

May be she could afford to free up her schedule to come over and play as well as buy another controller as she wanted to try team battles against Alfred.

Mei curled up against her boyfriend as they went to finally leave from game night. and the only girl could not stop her wide grin for the life of her.


	4. My Type Of Date

Mei giggled here seemingly away from it all.

This moment's surreality made it seem as if she and Matthew were the only two in the world, and that seemed like a lovely thing at the moment as she could relax.

Things couldn't be any better as she walked side by side with her lovely boyfriend that she'd only started dating recently and savored the sweet taste of chocolate pressed to her lips and let in.

She grinned over at him, pausing to grab a piece of her own to share with him.

Mei figured that it had to be fair as if he shared with her, she shared with him.

She smiled as their fingers intertwined after a while, and Mei cherished that as if it, too, were a delicious piece of chocolate, deserving to be savored.

The Taiwanese woman grinned at her boyfriend as they walked side by side and window shopped, and may be this wasn't a stereotypical date, but she loved it regardless.

Mei had never needed an expensive gourmet dinner, and waiters milling about eager to fulfill tasks and limit social interaction; she'd much rather spend these moments walking side by side with her boyfriend window shopping and snacking than doing some overly pricey, cliche thing.

She was content just to spend these moments happily by his side.


	5. I Just Want To Keep Kissing You

One hand pulled another closer, and first a kiss began on her knuckles which had obviously been a thing taught to her boyfriend from his father.

Next to be brought near to him was her body as he enveloped her warmly within the encasing of his arms.

Warm fingers rubbed gently on her back, sending a blush to her cheeks and a startled gasp to her lips.

Finally, almost too slowly to bear, lips met her own.

These lips were gentle and undemanding, and they were almost shy.

Mei kissed back happily though she, too, kissed almost shyly in return.

Lips gently carressed one another, and there was clearly no urgency or rush or heated takeover of another's mouth; there was just a gentle spark ever growing, and that spark kept the two of them curled close together with eager lips.

Time ceased to mean anything until finally, finally they needed to breathe and yielded to this time.

They pulled back with eyes full of the longing for another gentle kiss.

That first one was perfect though the next few would be too as they refused to stay parted for long until time forced them to carry on with other activities and a long farewell kiss was in order.

Naturally, these beautiful and chaste kisses had made them late to prior arranged committments, but neither one of the members of the young couple were disappointed in being late; all they wanted were to be back again, kissing gently and eagerly.


	6. A Brother's Joke

**A Brother's Joke (It All Started With Mei Wearing Matthew's Hoodie)**

Mei cuddled her arms underneath the Canadian hoodie that she was currently wearing; it fit her rather largely, causing it to occassionally fall down and reveal the tip top of her shoulders to the world though she rather adored the warmth, and the sweet action that had led to her wearing it though she knew that this current situation was a laughable one.

Matthew stood in her pink, Chinese dress looking all out of place in their living especially since the dress was rather tight on him, and it may take hours to remove from his person such as it did to put it on.

The only reason why he was wearing her dress was due to his brother, Alfred, spotting her in Matthew's hoodie and daring his little brother to just put on her customary dress.

It made for quite a scene as Mei attempted to stifle her giggles as Alfred all out laughed at his younger brother.

Mei in all actuality had grown rather close to her future brother in law and the rest of Matthew's family, and she felt as if they had truly accepted her as a new family member.

She even liked Alfred's silly schemes that caused her to giggle and sometimes laugh nearly as loud as Matthew's brother did.

This couldn't be all that bad after all despite the comical scenario and Matthew's embarrassment.

Mei smiled over at the two brothers; one of which she felt that she'd always love as he had managed to become her everything while the other became more of a brother or a mischievious best friend.

She couldn't resist this strange sort of childish joy present here.


	7. Eevelutions

Mei tugged the bows lightly as she blushed, "Are you sure this is alright?"  
"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Alfred answered her as they both waited on Matthew who for once was behind.

Alfred relaxed leaning back as he waited for his younger brother to show up in his cosplay.

Matthew's fingers curled around the long, long blue ears that fell down past his waist, "I don't like too much like I'm a girl, do I?" The incident with the pink dress was still on his mind after all.

"Dude, you look masculine in your Glacien cosplay, and your adorable Sylveon was waiting all this time for you. Don't keep your princess waiting.'" Alfred walked away with a sly smirk as his Eevee tail swished in the air behind his steady steps.

Mei giggled, "We probably look really dorky."  
"You look adorable." Matthew murmured; he didn't care if they were a little on the goofy side, and besides Mei managed to shine as an adorable Sylveon anyway.

"You look so handsome." Mei murmured, "We'll have fun, won't we?"

"We will. Alfred promised." Matthew shrugged though soon other cosplayers would startle them away from their previous thoughts and panels would make them laugh.

It was fine and a lot of fun to be this nerdy when they could.

No one would question a Sylveon and a Glacien curled up in each other's arms kissing at a panel when there was simply too much to see.

Surprisingly, they hadn't seen Alfred shortly after they'd arrived though knowing him. he had probably found some way to make everyone delight a little more in Pokemon especially as the cute Eevee he was.

They were thankful that Alfred had left them alone for their 'date' despite everything as they really did adore being playful and dorky together.

Mei smiled, and Matthew knew that she was the prettiest girl in cosplay in the whole convention center and that regardless, she had to be the prettiest Sylveon and the prettiest woman in the world.


	8. Little Traditions

Mei smiled at their intwined fingers that held wedding rings upon them.

Truly, it probably was something that she should be used to, but she could never get over the fact that they were married now, and his ring adorned her finger.

With hands interlaced, they entered the store, and Mei knew well enough at the look she shared with Matthew that he also felt that continous joy over their marriage and even the little things like going grocery shopping together.

Why rush through the store when they could take things slowly and finally pick out their food for the upcoming week and discuss in detail what they wanted though without claiming a specific date.

Naturally, Matthew wanted the ingredients for pancakes and more maple syrup which didn't surprise her as they pretty much ate that every morning regardless as Matthew awoke before her to make their breakfast.

The Tawainese female knew that she wanted something more traditional from her culture, and so their trip went as they walked up and down through the aisles to pick out the best and freshest ingredients for their week's meals.

This may have become a tradition for the young, married couple though they still were secretly contented with this; it may have just been how recent all of this was, but they didn't care to look in to it as they'd rather enjoy these little traditions happily and together.

Mei swung her and Matthew's arms as they walked over to check out, and she stood on her tiptoes to kiss her amazing husband.


	9. Friendly Outing

Mei smiled as she watched the others before her order their food with vigor with the waitress standing there.

Her fingers intwined with Matthew's under the table as the two hadn't quite came out to their family and friends as a couple.

Alfred smirked over at them with eyes agleam with joy over this outing, and that joy was enough to light up a room and encourage them to smile back.

Mei wondered though sometimes whether Alfred could tell that she and Matthew were dating though she hadn't asked, and Alfred hadn't appeared to have brought up that idea to either Matthew or Mei.

The Taiwanese female watched as Leon dug in to his food with excitement when it arrived and spoke towards them with the evident joy and youthful vocabulary that he was well known for.

After their dinner, Mei and Matthew as well as their friends walk along through the mall, stopping often due to the many distractions evidenced by the stores' successes.

Mei giggled as Im Yong Soo found something else to show her and the rest of them that just seemed odd or bizarre to the teens gathered there, and Mei smiled against Matthew.

They couldn't have asked for sillier and much more fun friends as they had, could they?


	10. Dressing Up In Theme To Give Out Candy

Mei giggled as she twirled around in front of him with the midnight black, cat ears on top of her head that completed her ensemble.

They planned on giving out candy to the children trick or treating and chose to do so in costume, and her adorable husband was dressed head to toe as a lighter haired cat, a leopard, in comparison to her dark furred house cat appearance.

Mei shared a smile with her 'kitty' husband and a kiss as well; certainly a kitty couple was a cute idea, and they looked good together.

She intwined their hands together as she walked to the candy dish and the door to turn on the outside light and their silly, borrowed decorations from Alfred, and prepared to wait for the little munchkins arriving to have their bellies filled with delicious candy.

Matthew was soon standing by her side completely as he waited with her as well and only the doorbell could interrupt the two from kissing though the sight of Feliciano, Lovino, and their little brother, trick or treating surely startled them.

Mei grinned as she let them pick candy out and whispered, "Don't tell Alfred that we let you have candy as adults."  
"We won't." Feliciano exclaimed though they, all, knew that Feli more than likely would even Feli knew so.

Mei giggled as she knew that Alfred would surely show up eager for a sweet treat.


	11. The Polar Bear And The Ram

She managed to tuck her head, horns intact, against her lover.

Naturally they probably looked kind of silly in their Kigurumis, but they were comfortable and kind of fun to wear.

Mei smiled as she felt the rise and fall of her polar bear's chest and the sound of his heartbeat.

Matthew smiled at his adorable 'ram' though she clearly had the body of a woman regardless of her attire though the Kigurumi held back that look.

The Canadian brushed back Mei's cute hair and pulled her in for a kiss, and then his actually female ram curled up to him further.

He smiled back at her as the kiss ended.


	12. Heated Kiss

Mei's fingers trailed across Matthew's chest and stomach as they kissed.

Matthew's in return traced down her spine, across her sides, and peeked lightly in to her clothes.

The Taiwanese female's face flushed under his hand and the kiss, itself, that warmed both of their bodies with its heat.

Tongues battled and hands wandered, and this was how the kiss would remain.

Heat would stir and shift positions regularly for the two of them.

Mei smiled as she gasped back a faint moan against Matthew's lips and his talented, Canadian tongue.

Finally, fingers twined beneath clothes, and lips would continue to their battle together.


	13. Ice Cream Can Cure Loneliness

Mei smiled as she watched the older child come closer with two ice cream cones in hand.

"Don't tell my parents or my brother, but here you go." The boy had a funny accent, Mei had quickly decided, but he was sweet and cute.

She accepted her chocolate ice cream cone, and he led her by the hand to go find somewhere quiet to sit.

Mei giggled when the unknown boy leaned towards her to tell her a joke, and suddenly it was fine that they didn't know each other.

They had plenty of time to get to know each other; years and years, and then they'd grow up and still have opportunities to enjoy ice cream together or so Mei hoped.

She didn't know that a future for them would bring marriage; all that she knew was that he was a sweet boy who became a new friend with the gift of ice cream.

The Taiwanese girl would come to know that his name was Matthew and that the ice cream had been handed to him by his older brother, who looked ready to order more for himself, and that Matthew thought that she looked lonely and hungry.

She smiled as the ice cream was delicious, and loneliness had evaporated in thin air by his presence beside her.


	14. A Growing New Life

Min Xiao stared down at the diamond band upon his wife's finger and smiled.

It had felt like just yesterday when he'd met Maddie, and they had fallen in love with each other.

His Canadian wife still took his breath away despite all of the years that had past, and now he couldn't resist smiling rather cutely at her finger and the wedding ring that was upon it.

He had no idea how he could have been so lucky to have found her, or how he'd managed to find his own little patch of Heaven in her smile, her ways, and her kind heart.

Min could never doubt the sweetness that emanated from her frame or her love for him that she managed to show for him in the most romantic ways.

He couldn't really imagine a life without her in it in some way by this point even though his friends had joked that he'd lost his mind once he met her.

May be he had, but he definitely lost his heart to her, and he couldn't be happier.

Slowly, Min came to rest his hand on her belly, where it seemed his world grew beneath the surface and pure joy resonated.

He couldn't wait until their own child was brought in to the world, and he hoped her as sweet as her mother was.


	15. Going Punk And Borrowed Clothes

Mei twirled around in the room as her fiance looked on.  
"When did you get that?" Matthew asked in surprise as he'd never expected the ripped skinny jeans adorning her legs or the punk band T-shirt or the black, tennis shoes on his girlfriend.

"Oh, Arthur shown me the types of clothing that he used to wear, and Francis had me try them on and said that you'd love them." Mei blushed now as if she were embarrassed to be seen wearing the more punk style clothing that she currently was wearing.

"My parents did?" Matthew's mind blanked on what all of that could mean.

"Do you not like it?" Mei asked her fiance as she bit her lips in sudden embarrassment and sadness.

"You look great. I've never seen you in anything like that before." Matthew muttered with a shy blush of his own.

Mei kissed him in sudden joy, and Alfred's hysterical laughing whenever Mei wore those clothes out did not seem to bother either of the two.

* * *

Matthew shivered in the lightly colored clothes that he wore that seemed to contrast with his normal clothes as his clothes were still in the wash due to all of the hecticness of their washing machine breaking within these past few weeks.

The shirt proudly exclaimed that 'Only Real Men Wore Pink' which Matthew wasn't sure whether it was to raise Breast Cancer Awareness or a slogan of some sort though he probably could ask Alfred, who had gifted him some clothes that he rarely wore for obvious reasons.

Some of the clothes that Matthew wore this past week included a Rainbow Dash shirt announcing being twenty percent cooler than other people, a video game shirt, a baseball tee, and a full on MLP cosplay style outfit for Rainbow Dash.

It was getting to the point that Matthew would rather stay in his room all day with only Mei there to comfort him rather than leave and hang out with his best friend, Gilbert, or to go out on a date with Mei.

The Canadian was mortified and was relieved that a week later, the washing machine was working again.


	16. In The Morning (Quiet Mornings)

Mei snuggled beneath the covers as her breath flowed in to the air as she slept.

Matthew was just getting up for another day at work after having crawled out of bed and wandered first to the bathroom to prepare for the day.

As he was leaving said bathroom, he paused to glance back at his love under the covers with a soft smile.

Mei was truly beautiful inside and out.

Matthew headed over to the kitchen to make breakfast, knowing that soon enough after taking a shower, herself, Mei would be by his side in the kitchen, offering to help make breakfast and eagerly anticipating Matthew's delicious cooking.

Mattie wasn't wrong in the slightest at what she would be doing as she appeared beside him, eagerly helping him out with this morning's meal.

Soon enough, breakfast was done and syrup was poured.

Mattie and Mei would eat breakfast together before the rush of heading to work for the Canadian husband would set in, and Mei would clean up in his absence though Matthew always intended to do so though he didn't always manage to help his wife clean up after breakfast.

Mei would then go back to sleep for an hour or more as a nap before she, too, needed to wake up to get ready for the day.

Once it came to those moments alone, she'd prepare a quick lunch for herself and Matthew's lunch for the next day, so that he always had one when he was at work.

It was a fairly quiet routine, but they both loved the simplicity of it, and that when evening strolled around and work was let out, that they had those moments, hours, together to just be happy and with no rushed out breakfasts.

Their daily routine was quiet though their afternoons were more spontaneous and talkative than what their mornings would have suggested.


	17. In His Sleepy Embrace

Fingers twirled around her waist to rest flat against Mei's stomach, and she smiled at the warmth provided in her husband's suddenly close form.

She could feel his breath tickle her neck as he had scooted closer to her on the bed.

His legs nearly intwined with hers from behind though not quite so.

Mei felt the warmth of his body, following her form gently around in a slight curve.

It was by no means uncomfortable though it was a rather surprising turn of events.

She curled closer against him as she felt his warmth warm her skin right up and a gentle blush appear across her face.

Mei desired to not move from this sweet and soothing embrace full of warmth and love.


	18. To Dance As Partners

Mei gazed down at her shoes that seemed nearly against the movability of her frame as she attempted to dance with him in them.

The Taiwanese woman ended up giggling as she tripped over her feet and nearly fell down into her boyfriend's arms who had steadied her.

Matthew attempted to twirl her around as they danced together rather awkwardly due to their inexperience.

They had more than a year to learn how to waltz and master a few other ballroom dances for their upcoming wedding, but that didn't mean that they couldn't work at getting much better.

Mei attempted some of the riskier steps under the support of her fiance though the point of learning to dance for this was to understand how to lead and to follow each other as well as support one another despite every obstacle in their way.

It definitely made for a fun and worth while goal for an engaged couple as well as for a married one.

For now as they stumbled over their steps, it was okay to make those mistakes though mistakes were never to be frowned upon heavily in life as mistakes teach the most valuable lessons as they live on.

They were free to make errors and to learn things together as a team, and that would be a lesson to carry with them forever.


	19. Moments Spent Together In Fine Dress

The dress billowed out from her frame in a gorgeous array, and Matthew stared as his breath had been blown away to the point where he couldn't quite speak anymore.

Mei smiled back as his adorable, admiring, and loving look.

Her eyes were drawn to Matthew's suit and how it hugged his frame; his red tie matched some of the colors within her dress as well.

Mei smiled as she took his arm in her own and walked on to order the restaurant for their date.

Matthew had been the one to plan such a date, and Mei had accepted the date in sudden and regular cheer.

She smiled throughout the lovely and romantic evening as the young couple spent time together, dressed up so gorgeously in some of their finest clothes.


	20. Dance

Her toes followed the beat of the gentle music with ease, and Matthew could only look on in awe.

It was as if during that moment that he had fallen in love with the woman on stage, whose disposition was sweet and gentle.

Her eyes were dark and full of warmth, her thin body followed the music, and became one with it.

She was a dancer, a ballerina, and her dance was enthralling, making it all seem as if she was the only one on stage.

The dark haired beauty could have been one of thousands of dancers at that moment yet she surpassed every last one of them with her beautiful and graceful footing as well as her gentle combination with the music, making her body an exciting extension on the gentle notes of the song being played for them.

It seemed natural to Matthew's partially trained eyes as if she never practiced and never needed to; her moves flew naturally with the song and across the floor.

It was a trick of the mind, and he was captivated by her radiance and her confidence on stage.

The last notes finally fell of the song and the ballerinas stepped forward to bow as the curtain swept them up behind itself, smoothly and gently.

* * *

Mei brushed the sweat aside as she stood, breathing deep, behind the closed curtain; every practice, every struggle, and every obstacle had prepared her for this performance.

She may not have been a beginner as she'd performed many times before, but she understood the importance of practice and of blood, sweat, and tears.

Mei put her all in to every dance, because she loved it, and so the dances became her.

She was not a perfect nor highly skilled dancer, so fame had never sought after her.

Mei did however continue to push herself and love the exhaustion after and the nervousness before, but mostly she loved the thrill of the music, the dancing, and knowing that she was a part of something huge once she stepped on stage.

She smiled long before Matthew would ask her questions and long before the newspapers and news stations caught wind of her, and definitely long before the fame that followed her.

Mei loved repaying that old favor by teaching her love ballet, and Matthew was not one to be graceful in those steps though if you saw him on the ice, you'd be amazed by what he could do.

* * *

She'd been blown away when she had first witnessed her future husband ice skating or ice dancing as she'd preferred to call it as he moved much more gracefully once he was on the ice.

His whole body moved as if longing and more one with the ice beneath him, and she was blown away more so by how his passion introduced itself.

Matthew's whole life seemed to revolve the ice, and how it allowed his skates to dance across it even when it was ice hockey though there his grace was harder to spot.

* * *

They both danced in their own ways and just the sight of that left the other gaping in awe and desiring to learn more which explained the regular lessons that they led for each other.

Mei learned to be inspired by what she saw on the ice and attempted to create though she was definitely not an ice skater at heart,

Matthew learned the beauty of ballet and how it could reflect on the talent of the dancers on stage; he never could get the steps right whenever he tried though their dances never ceased to inspire him and leave him in awe.

Their fascinations with each other's dances never ceased to inspire one another and leave the other longing to just see more and to know what that felt like.

Passions could spread like wild fire or at least the sight of them, and then every performance became another chance to resee that very flame that never stopped moving.


	21. The Hockey Star and The Taiwanese Chef

Mei smiled, relieved to have come home from a long day at work, cooking for a huge crowd to demonstrate how to create Taiwanese food flawlessly or at least that was most of the cooking that she'd do anyway.

Matthew was already in the kitchen, preparing fruit filled grapes, and her stomach growled just at the smell of the meal being cooked for them.

Mei couldn't resist stepping foot into the kitchen to help him out while she specialized in Taiwanese food which reminded her of her home, she loved to cook and could cook a wide variety of things though usually only foods of the places that she'd been to and only a few at that.

Canadian food was something that she'd learned to cook from her husband, and she was probably better at cooking such food and Taiwanese food that anything else that she'd prepared.

Crepes were a French pastry that Matthew had learned to make from his French father when he'd been younger and aside from pancakes were his favorite food to eat.

Mei smiled as she watched as they both prepared the crepes for that night's dinner which ended up being absolutely delicious for them.

She couldn't be happier with her life right now as she had the best husband a girl could ask for as he managed to know what she was feeling when she was, knew when it would probably be better to prepare their meals, was not lazy, and was an absolute sweetheart.

Mei figured that most would never guess if they saw Matthew at work; the Canadian is a professional Ice Hockey Player.

He was surprisingly harsh on the ice, but once you met him away from it, he was an absolute sweetheart.

Mei figured that most would be startled by the fact that an ice hockey player had met and married a chef though Mei really didn't mind their seemingly vastly different careers or the strangeness that others viewed it as.

She was just really happy to have met someone like him and to have fallen head over heels in love with someone who would always support her even when she could not stand up and face the world.


	22. Fighting For Ourselves And Our Love

Mei felt her grip on the kunai tighten as the enemies drew closer and closer still to her and to Matthew; her mind instinctively refused the what ifs that naturally may have transpired if she was not a seasoned fighter or one knowledgable of how those are often what endangers and kills you while at war.

She felt Matthew's back tighten up and release from behind her as he tensed in the confliction of such a moment; instinct naturally kicked in from years of fighting for him also, enabling his body to relax as if he were simply taking a bath.

The Taiwanese ninja finally leapt to action once their enemies finally came out into plain sight, and Matthew instinctively moved when and as she did.

Suddenly they were being charged though Mei was as quick as could be as a ninja and knew her surroundings well while Matthew was much better with upclose combat as he neared them, knowing that if he were a ninja as well, he'd be safer by those quick movements though he also knew that a ninja had his back, so he'd more than likely make it out of this place alive and well.

The Canadian easily slid his knife through flesh as bodies began to pile up from the duo's work.

Mei finally exhausted after their battle hugged Matthew in sudden and battle fatigued joy.

"I love you." They'd escaped their home only to be pursued and attacked harshly time and time again in close repition though she could manage this time and time again just to be by Matthew's side regardless of the taboo involved.

"I love you too." That whisper delighted Mei's soul which rose to dance inside her body, warmly.


	23. A Conflict Inspired By Brothers

Mei's eyes sparkled dangerously in anger as she glared daggers at her fiance.

Matthew's eyes refused to yeild in their ferocity either as he stared her down just as hard.

"How dare you say that about my brother! He genuinely means well, and he isn't worse than your own! Don't get me talking on Alfred's behavior since the last time that we saw him!" Mei growled out.

"Alfred isn't bad. He's just really energetic!" Matthew argued back; Im Yong Soo had really overstepped his boundaries this past time.

"Did you say that when he dumped all that gunk on me a year ago? No, you said that he can just be that way and pretty much is awful!" Mei screamed at him.

"I never said he was awful! He's my brother!" Matthew was quick to defend his older twin in this argument.

"Now, you complain about Yong Soo? Isn't that rather hypocritical of you?" Mei retorted.

"Alfred doesn't just molest people!" Matthew yelled back.

"Well, neither does Yong Soo! He just touched you!" Mei shouted back.

"On my chest!" Matthew added on to his fiance's statement.

"You aren't a woman either, and he normally does not do that twice!" She shrieked at him before turning tail and leaving the house to head somewhere else for the night.


	24. Forgiveness (Sequel to A Conflict)(23)

Matthew's eyes glistened with fresh tears as he stared at the wall and tried to come to terms with his and Mei's recent argument as they didn't really fight all that often though they did fight and sometimes they even fought a lot.

He knew that the stress of planning their wedding and the blind fear of what this could all mean despite their love for one another often impacted them in many ways, and so now they fought often over really dumb things.

Matthew knew that he really shouldn't have complained about his wife's brother as he did normally get along with him and understood that Yong Soo did not mean anything by his actions.

The Canadian stared gloomily at the wall for a moment as he worried over whether Mei would leave him for his hypocrisy and how the argument had escalated extremely rapidly to the point that they couldn't spend their normal evenings since their engagement talking and even planning before Matthew would walk her home at night and kiss her goodnight.

* * *

Mei hadn't had the energy to walk all the way home, so she stayed over at a friend's hotel as there she could rent a room for some quiet sadness to take over without any deep and demanding questions like she would have received if she'd headed to her shared apartement where her roommate would question her relentlessly and threaten to kill Matthew.

She really didn't want her fiance harmed hough this argument had hurt her, and she wondered for the millionth time since they'd gotten engaged whether they could last as a couple and introduce join their families together through this marriage.

Were they too different coming from different backgrounds and cultures or were they incompatible due to their own selves?

Mei let her tears fall slowly and surely down her face and on to her floor, knowing that her friend would find her before the night is over to ask her what was wrong and to comfort her. and hoping that her tears would be all gone and herself calm by then.

* * *

The knock on her room door felt far too early for her friend to have heard and found her, but still she got up to answer the door to find the person that she definitely did not want to see so soon.

"I'm sorry." Matthew whispered, and those words filled her heart up with hope yet encouraged that solitary, jagged fear that cut through her of the what ifs.

"Why?" She choked out, not to question why he'd apologized but why he had said so many harsh words today.

"Your brother is not a bad person at all, and I've considered him as another brother or at the very least another good friend of mine since we met. I'm not going to offer excuses to hide myself from the guilt from it." Matthew told her without stopping or expressing any doubt in his words.

Mei reached out and hugged her fiance, feeling a sweet relief and a wonderful love seize her with joy though there could always be times whenever things were said wrong yet again or another argument started though she doubted that anything could stop this love even if she was drawn to hate the one that she loved most.

Matthew kissed her forehead as he knew better than to kiss her lips after having had this argument in the first place with her.

She smiled a teary eyed smile at him and silently hoped for the best for them and for significantly less arguments.


	25. A Glance Can Convey So Much

Violet met warm brown eyes as the world tilted to only contain them and those two beautiful colors as they were lost in the moment with each other.

Emotions tended to dance vividly through the window to a person's soul and currently the only emotions perceived were those of love, deep and sweet.

Mei smiled, and it touched upon the glow of her eyes as she stared in to Matthew's violet ones.

Matthew's fingers dusted around her waist just to bring her closer, and their eyes never parted from their own warm and gentle embrace of emotion and color.

She gasped as she felt such emotion consume her until there further became only her, Matthew, and their own eyes.

All of her vision blurred to the two eyes before her, and suddenly lips brushed lightly though their gazes never parted.

Love could be captured in just a glance that encouraged sweet and gentle responses towards it.


	26. Pronounced Married

Her dress flew behind her slightly as she stepped forward past the bright and sandy beach behind her and across the thin bridge set up for this moment.

This was everything that she had ever wanted and may have never known that desire of before as she stepped closer and closer still to the man faithfully waiting at the altar for her and their fateful vows.

Finally she was there and their hands were placed in each other's by her older brother, Yao's hands.

Mei smiled as the traditional hand placement occurred as she now awaited their vows and the beautiful couple of words that would finally announce them as married.

Before long the preacher spoke and the ceremony progressed and finally the words that they would have to repeat from one another happened.

Their "I do"s pronounced them married.

Finally came their first kiss as husband and wife, and Mei melted into Matthew's arms as time passed and flowed on.


	27. Matthew's Birthday

June first had finally arrived, and all of Matthew's family and friends had arrived to celebrate his birthday with him.

Matthew was more thrilled over everyone's presence as opposed to the prospect of numerous gifts, and he especially savored the way that Mei leaned against him and the way that all of the guests got along regardless of any shared pasts.

Mei smiled faintly as she relaxed against her boyfriend as the lights were dimmed for Matthew to blow out the candles on his birthday cake, and so Mei moved slightly farther away for her boyfriend to blow out his candles and so she could sing for him as well.

In all actuality, birthdays could be absolute chaos when it seemed like everyone knew everyone for them though that never made them any less precious for the one who had a birthday or for any of the guests.

It was nice just to have their family and friends over as well as to celebrate together.


	28. Chicken Suits (Japanese Game Show)

Mei nearly giggled as she tripped over herself to successfully pop the eggs before her while wearing that preposterous chicken suit.

She couldn't resist laughing under her timed struggle and when time was called, she hurried away to watch Matthew's attempt.

Matthew didn't seem all that better than her at first until it got closer and closer to time being called, and he'd gotten used to the struggle, permitting him to be several 'cracked' eggs ahead of her.

Truthfully, no one would probably take them seriously during these challenges on this ridiculous game show that they'd decided to be a part of.

At least, it was fun for the both of them despite the fact that they were continuously making a fool out of themselves for the world to see including Matthew's older brother, Alfred, who was definitely watching at home and cackling at their obvious failures and public humiliation.

Matthew and Mei could say that they'd had a good laugh and a ton of fun on the Japanese Game Show now.

Sadly though, no other season would appear to follow though Alfred had recorded every episode thus far of the hilarious show that often put Americans into ridiculous situations all in the name of a good laugh.


	29. A Cold Day Spent With Each Other

Fingers interlocked as Mei smiled over at Matthew as she nearly danced around him rather clumsily anyway.

Matthew chuckled lightly and took her in to his arms to help train her uncoordinated feet to the flowing movements that would probably take her months to master on the ice.

She grinned over at him as she slowly danced upon the ice, following his much more skilled though toned down movements.

Matthew seemed more at home on the ice than her which didn't really make the young woman jealous as she could get a lovely teacher out of it and was able to remain close to her love for much longer on the ice than if neither or both were skilled here.

Mei giggled as she nearly managed to fall over again.

* * *

The Taiwanese female smiled as she sipped at the hot cocoa before her under Matthew's gorgeous and attentive stare.

Truthfully, Mei doubted a better day or a better outing for them though she knew that Matthew had the ability to surprise and top her old concepts of wonderful outings, and so she trusted that power in his hands as he teased her playfully and got lost in his love for her and her beautiful features.

Mei had found herself smitten with the joy written on Matthew's face and the lovely person that she had long since fallen in love with.


	30. Burning And Relentless Desire

A scramble, soaked clothes brushed skin, tempting the chilling bodies underneath the fabric, and heating them up from within with a type of burning desire.

Mei just happened to be on top this time as her lips slowly began to meet his lips with the warmth that seemingly managed to stay there as the brush of tongues and teeth would become nearly a harsh pleasure in this pursuit.

Hands raked skin as clothing was removed one by one and skin slowly explored as lips battled on in this relentless desire that consumed them that managed to remain unfinished with them as it continued to rave and burn without passing even after all of that and the shivering incited by the cold yet moving to a dry place did not stop that burning desire and once again skin met skin, teeth grazed lips, and heated lips provided a heated though nearly temporary warmth that chased the coldness of the day before them and the rain that fell away as the two yet again succumbed to this endless, burning desire within them for one another.


End file.
